Bathing babies is a basic care activity which presents numerous challenges to a parent or other caregiver. The choice of a bathing apparatus can mitigate some of these challenges.
For example, a baby must be securely yet gently supported throughout bathing. Particularly the baby's head must be supported during the months prior to the baby acquiring capability for self-support. Typically this requires the caregiver maintain an arm around the baby, leaving only one hand free to wash the baby. However, it can be difficult to simultaneously lift limbs and/or separate folds and to also scrub therein, under, or between.
Additionally, while many caregivers bathe babies in a washbasin (e.g., bathroom sink), washbasins typically comprise hard, cold, uncomfortable and unyielding surfaces which can be quite slippery when wet, presenting risks to a baby, not the least of which include accidental submersion, bruising, etc.
Numerous molded plastic bathtubs are available which include interior shapes configured to support a baby to some extent. However, such tubs are almost invariably relatively large and difficult to store when not in use, consuming substantial space and not having a size or shape configured to fit standard shelves, cabinet spaces, or other standard storage locations. Likewise, many such baby bathtubs comprise rigid materials that are slippery when wet, requiring a caregiver to support a baby with one hand throughout bathing. Additionally, many of the baby bathtubs advertised as ‘baby sink baths’ don't fit in a sink, and rather must be placed on a sink and/or adjacent countertop.
At least one collapsible miniature bathtub exists for bathing children, and is configured to hang within a standard bathtub, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,588. However, this collapsible tub still requires a caregiver to manually support the child during bathing, and also requires the caregiver to bend over and/or lift a baby from the tub at an awkward angle, which presents risks for musculoskeletal injuries to the caregiver.
A highly supportive, conformal, safe, and easy to store baby bathing apparatus is currently unknown in the art.